Chrono Trigger Musings!
by nathan
Summary: Wow, it's been so long since i wrote a fic, oh yeah, if people like my humor, it's not in this fic :(, This deals with the entity, I may need your help so please review, (Rated PG for any swearing that might happen to come up)
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything, maybe not even my thoughts  
Chrono Trigger Musings  
_  
Musing the first: The Entity (the hardest muse, and my first)  
There are many canidates for this role, almost too many to count:  
Lucca  
Schala  
Pendent  
Gato (yes, i have heard him being a canidate)  
Magus' cat (WHY is he the entity for most people?)  
Lavos  
Crono  
Nu  
And more...  
All these have specific reasons, and, lets review them to see which one makes the most sense:  
Lucca: She created her own portal to fix her mom's leg, pretty good reason eh?  
Schala: She is (I have heard) the entity in chrono cross, so why not chrono trigger, also, she is the one who opperates the mamoth machine, making her mom immortal.  
Pendant: why not? it seems to me that the pendant is really, a piece of red rock (Alya's rock) put in metal, and is turned into a pendant for Schala and Marle (who in fact opens the first portal with the pendant)  
Gato: don't ask, maybe he's really strong and creates the portals, he's out  
Magus' cat: for the sole reason of being nominated on some site or something like that  
Lavos: He is the enemy of the WHOLE game, and creates the portal to 12,000 b.c.e, it's not that hard to see him remembering the importent times of the earth that leads to his death  
Crono: The hero, hey Lavos might be it cause he's the enemy, so why not the hero? Also, he is so important, he is able to be revived.  
Nu: Gaspar did say: Life begins and ends with Nu, unless you can't find a Nu in the beginning of the game, I suggest we throw this one out, he does appear at the end of a life: Jumping off a bridge to warn the party to turn back (before Crono dies) and at a "Rebirth" (before you revive Crono) we'll keep him in for now.  
So, lets pick out the bad ones:  
Gato  
Magus' cat  
Wow, only two out of 8, only 6 left, oi (shouldn't have tryed this in the first place but... HEY it's fun)  
Oh yeah, Crono and Lucca should be thrown out (unless i hear objections (good ones) in my reviews) one thing doesn't classify you as greatness.  
so, we have:  
Schala  
Lavos  
Nu  
Let's start reviewing:  
Schala: all she really did in this game was use the mamoth machine, and make Janus turn into Magus (he fell into a portal), distributed the gurus into timezones where they could help you out, and turned her mother crazy  
Lavos: His life is basically the scrip for this game, all the times that were important to him, including the one where the main hero got sucked into all this mess, are there:  
65 million(?) b.c.e. Lavos crashes into earth, and starts taking power, and giving some to humans to see how far they can get evolution-wise  
12,000 b.c.e. Lavos see's this is how far humans can get with his power, then destroys all but one insane immortal and random mortals who lose their magic, and their povertised status over time  
600 Lavos gets summoned by Magus, and finds that Crono is on the road to strength  
1000 Crono is sucked into a portal, which starts the problem for Lavos  
1999 Lavos destorys world, and is destroyed after Crono finds that he destoryed the world in the future  
2,500(Not sure the apporximate year given in game) Crono see's destroyed world, finds it's by Lavos, and resolves to kill him  
Nu: Although there is no Nu's for Lavos, there are for Crono's death and "Re-birth" proving Gaspars idea  
I think we can succesfully say that the nu one doesn't work, because the "re-birth" of Crono was only making him survive the attack of Lavos unless there was a Nu present at Crono's birth, which we don't see, then this doesn't count.  
So, who is it:  
Lavos   
or  
Schala  
It could be either, the whole game revolves around Lavos, and I just relized, Lavos creates the portals that suck the people into their timezones, Schala only works the Mamoth machine and is nice to the earthbound people. Not that good of a reason.  
SO, after HOURS (really, this took time, lots of it) of work,  
THE ENTITY IS.....  
LAVOS  
If you don't agree, please tell me a canidate, and a couple (more then 2) good reasons why he or she or it is your canidate  
ALSO, TELL ME, how in the world do people think Magus' cat (oh yeah ALFADOR duh *hits own head*) is the entity?  
Oh yeah, before i forget, tune in next time for my next  
*CHRONO TRIGGER MUSING* 


	2. Paradoxies

Paradoxes: C.T Mystery 2! A/N: sorry for not updating my loyal fans (none) anyway check out some kind of underground fanfic site for my N sync fics that I am writing. _ Ok, so we all know the fact that there are many paradoxes in this game, so I will try to rationalize them out. Black boxes Magus' Summon MAIN ONE: LAVOS  
  
These Boxes are a little confusing: everyone knows the secret, look at the box, don't open it, go to the future, get good item, go to past, get item. But, how can this be, how could the box contain the evolved item if it was opened in the past? There are two possible explanations\ You (the group) could be protecting the items by some sort of time bubble, as the fact that let's say the masamune doesn't disappear when you go further back then when it was made or before that. It's a game and it just works that way so be happy. I prefer number 1 more then 2 don't you? Anyway I wonder how Crono and the gang got time bubble protection.. Ok, the boxes being semi-solved, (I still have no clue how that works, except for my made up time bubble thing.) let's move on to Magus People say that when Magus summoned Lavos in 600 A.D. That somehow he also summoned Lavos in 65,000,000 or whatever B.D. Well my friends, this poses a problem. How in the world did his spell get to the past? A good theory would be that Azala has some sort of magic as well, and that's how she was able to call Lavos. Or that Lavos was headed to earth anyway no matter what. At least the last one I best, because A. Magus wouldn't summon Lavos if his mom hadn't been using it's power because it wouldn't be there. B. Where did Azala get the power to summon Lavos, Magus did using the power of Lavos itself but Azala has no such power. C is the best, because Lavos just came to earth by it's own choice and Azala was just lucky. Now for the fun one, of course then again its also weird: Once you defeat Lavos, the tape of Lavos destroying the earth as much as possible would disappear right? Well, if the tape was destroyed then the group would not try to battle Lavos, there fore Lavos would distroy the earth, bringing the tape with it.. (you get the point) SO, how can we explain this? A good theory to go back to would be the time bubble protecting the items, it protects the tape, because the tape actually never shows if Crono and the others were there or not. So in fact it could be a smaller button, as in "Oh no, somethings attacking the earth, lets tape it! Yay it was destroyed, lets save the tape for future generations to rejoice over." Yah, that's sane. Well, the camera WAS destroyed by Lavos, at about the same time Crono and the gang attack Lavos. It doesn't really matter, after all it's a game. Maybe the gang in the fixed future would get confused by the fact that, there seems to be a ruined city and remains of a crater. (BTW, how do they get rid of Lavos' remains?) Yet again, the time bubble is the best one, but the best one that would be for the outside world (us) is that CHRONO TRIGGER IS JUST A GAME, Thank you for joining me, and I hope you come again when wetry to figure out more random Chrono Trigger Mysteries. 


	3. Random Time Troubles

More musing= More fun  
  
----  
  
Chrono trigger musing 3= time travel mayhem  
  
----  
  
Ok, we all know how in Chrono Trigger you do all these fun quests across defrent ages, well this wouldn't really work if... well let's give an example before I even start to explain the problem:  
  
1st stage, explination of 'quest': "Hey, Crono, did you hear, that in 600 bc, somebody died to a evil group of reptiles?"  
  
2nd stage, thinking it over: Hmm, if a giant group of repitites were in the past and Crono went there, and since the 600 ad event has happened already(you're in 1000 ad)... YOU JUST FINISHED THAT QUEST W/O EVEN GOING ANYWHERE!  
  
well this is obviously fun, ya hear the problem, and obviously you want to solve it, however, since it was in the past it must have past already meaning that you were there and sorted everything out, well of course some of you may be thinking, "but Crono hasn't even gone to 600 ad yet and must do so sometime to fix said problem, "Sure he has to go sometime, but he can go whenever he wants to, as long as he's alive and he's able to go to the past, that event has already happened, so untill he dies, by just living he has already done the event in 600 ad.  
  
Well, this is all convieint while he lives right? But what about when he dies? All you have to do is get one of the gurus to put Crono into a nu-robot (like the Guru did to himself) and make sure the robot has the ability to fight and go to the past, then every event that is told to the Crono-bot (except for the ones where he might need some help) will be imiditly fixed because the Crono-bot has already been there and done that.  
  
Here is real solid proof of this in the game, Crono and friends are told in the millenium fair that Magus was evil blahdy blah, they are also told in this era that Magus was defeated and couldn't summon Lavos. Thus they travel to the past and defeat Magus, assureing the future happens, now why wasn't the future all grim before? BECAUSE CRONO AND GANG HAD ALREADY DEFEATED MAGUS! that's right, since Magus was gone the group he lead split up and a great harmony happened to the land, after 400 years it's just peachy since it happened even before Crono and gang went to the past in the first place.  
  
SO, the land being fine since Crono and gang have been in the past and defeated Magus will continue being fine as long as Crono and the gang have the ability to defeat Magus and travel into the past, MEANING that any event that happened all the better in the past ALREADY transposed and has already been bettered.  
  
And once more, Crono and the gang have not done anything except for live and be able to defeat anything that may come their way.  
  
Amazingly cool huh? in fact if Crono happened to live in 2050 or whatever Lavos would already be defeated from Crono just being alive and able to actually defeat Lavos, unfortunetly Crono and the gang don't think of anything except what happens at THAT paticular point in time, so they solve the problem anyway because they're worried about what might happen if it didn't get stopped but it already has been stopped by them in the past so, even though they could just kick off and not worry about it unless they're skills deminish or they die, they decide to go anyway and check it out.  
  
And THIS is why the game excists in the first place, because what fun would come from a game where all you have to do is train yourself every once in a while and fix the future from Lavos, the evil robot factory, and finding the dome some food. WOW that'd be soooo fun I'd practicly die from enjoyment from THAT game.  
  
--  
  
You may wonder why I wrote the above musing, well it's just to assure myself that Chrono Trigger is the best game and that well, it's really 'importent' for them to go off into the past.   
  
Anyway I hope this made you think and start training yourself and start looking for a time portal into the past so YOU can fix problems without even moving a finger.  
  
PEACE OUT till next time when we explore, INFINITE+ CATS or any other random musing I can think of. 


End file.
